The Jackal Pack
by Piratxchic
Summary: General Hospital/BtVS x-over. Damian Spinelli learns some family secrets, and is set off on a whirlwind adventure. But what is poor Maxie Jones gonna do when her faithfully puppy comes back a man? And how does Scooby gang speak translate to Jackal-ese?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own General Hospital (cuz if I did Spinelli would get way more air time) and I also claim not rights to any BtVS characters.

In terms of the General Hospital timeline this takes place as of week of June 9th 2008-ish.

In terms of the BtVS verse, this takes place pre-eighth season, but in that realm of plot.

* * *

Jason Morgan sat behind Sonny Corinthos's desk, feeling mildly intimidated. It didn't happen often, Spinelli had given him the nick-name Stone Cold for a reason. But to be handed the reins of this type of organization so suddenly could overwhelm even Jason. He didn't have long to ponder these thoughts as the office phone started to ring. Checking the caller ID he saw that is was an unknown number, with an out of state area code.

"Hello," he answered cautiously.

"Hello, this is the Tennessee Valley Hospital, we are looking for a Damian Spinelli, and this was listed as his work phone number." A slightly nasally voice with a southern twang asked.

Jason repressed the urge to smack the hacker for giving out the office number. "He is not here at the moment, can I take a message." He said. _Great, now I'm a secretary as well. _He thought.

"I can't give out patient information to non-family members, could you please have him call us back, his grandmother is asking for him." The voice replied condescendingly.

Jason didn't bother taking the number as he tossed the phone back into the cradle. Grabbing his jacket he was out the door before the phone had disconnected. If Spinelli's grandmother was asking for him from a hospital something had to be up. He had only met the woman briefly, but the impression he got was that she would not call her grandson for just a chat.

As Jason started his car he called Spinelli's cell phone.

"Stone Cold now is not the best of times." Spinelli's voice came over the phone, and Jason had to shake his head slightly because he could have sworn he heard a British accent.

"Spinelli, get to the pent house and pack a bag, now."

"May I ask why?"

"No, I want to tell you in person." Jason replied, not wanting to worry the kid over the phone, and still confused by the definite British accent and lack of Jackal speak.

"Then I must protest, I am taking part in an evening of fun and games, and would like to continue."

"Spinelli, a hospital from Tennessee called, your grandmother his asking for you." Jason said slowly as he pulled into his parking space. There was a thud and a long pause, Jason could only imagine that Spinelli had dropped the phone as there was now a muffled scratchy noise.

"The Jackal will be home immediately." Came the slightly panicked, but normal voice of Damian Spinelli.

"Alright, I'm going to book some tickets I'll see you in a bit." Jason replied, and didn't wait for a response as he hung up and then dialed the airlines. "Yes, I'd like two tickets to Tennessee please."

* * *

Spinelli stood frozen for a moment staring at his phone. If his grandmother was in the hospital then something was seriously wrong. Grandma Spinelli was, to use the phrase as a compliment, a tough old bird.

"Is everything alright Damian?" The cultured voice of the fair Giselle broke through his thoughts, as she placed a hand on his arm. He turned towards her, and saw Mr. Valkyrie and the Fashionista looking on in concern.

"I … I … the Jackal …" He stuttered, completely losing the character he had been portraying for the evening. "Gotta go." He blurted out, running for the door, mowing down Maxie in the process.

"SPINELLI!" She shrieked, "Watch where you're going."

"I'm sorry Maximista, I am most frazzled, the Spinelli Matriarch is in dire condition and I must away to see her." He responded frantically.

"Wait, wait, slow down," Maxie said, grabbing him by the shoulders, "Take a breath, and explain."

Spinelli took a deep breath as instructed, but felt no calmer then before. "Stone Cold called the Jackal and said that a hospital from the Jackal's home base called about the Spinelli Matriarch."

Maxie tossed Kate a look who was watching the exchanged carefully. With a brief nod from her boss Maxie knew she had permission, slipping her arm through Spinelli's she led him out of the casino and to her car. "Spinelli, you're in no state to be driving, I'll take you back to the penthouse." As she walked him to her car, stopping at the front desk to grab his laptop bag, she noticed that he wasn't his normal disheveled appearance. Wearing a nice three-button suit and his hair combed back from his face. "You look good by the way."

Spinelli calmed for a moment and blushed, remembering his earlier conversation with Jacks. "Why thank you Maximista, I did this for you."

"For me?" Maxie asked, as they climbed into her car.

"Yes, one most fair, I pursued the White Knight for amorous advice, so that this unworthy one would be more worthy for the fair Maximista!" He proclaimed proudly, sliding into the passenger seat.

Maxie grinned as she started the car, "Well I'm honored Spin, but you don't have to be someone you're not for me. I like you just the way you are." She explained, as they drove to the penthouse. Spinelli was oddly silent as he pondered both the perilous situation of his grandmother and Maxie's comments.

As they pulled in front of the penthouse building, Jason was standing outside with two small overnight bags in his hand. "Don't get out of the car, Maxie can you drive us to the airport, I've got a flight out in two hours."

Maxie nodded popping the trunk for Jason, "No problem, anything for Spinelli."

Jason shook his head slightly, for all her crazy schemes Maxie did really care for Spinelli in her own twisted way. As he slid into the back seat, not wanting to upset the seemingly catatonic hacker, he got a good look at the kid. "Nice Suit." He commented as they drove to the airport.

* * *

When Miriam Spinelli woke up she did not expect to see her good for nothing grandson dozing in the chair next to her bed. But there he was, fairly disheveled, but wearing a respectable suit and it appeared that his hair had been combed at one point. Glancing around the room she saw that the young man that had come to retrieve Damian the previous year was sleeping rigidly on the spare bed in the hospital room.

Patting her hair back, a bit miffed that a stranger would see her in her nightgown, she gently prodded Damian. She could help but grinned as he jumped awake, head jerking around looking for who had poked him, just like his mother.

"Damian," she spoke softly grabbing his attention, but not wanting to wake the other man.

"Gram, are you ok? Why are you in the hospital? Are you sick? Are you injured? Are...mhhmm" He was silenced as she placed her finger to his lip.

"No Damian, I'm just getting old. And that being said I called you down here for a reason." She replied softly. "Go get my over night back from the dresser." She directed him, as she pressed the button to make the hospital bed sit up.

Spinelli retrieved the bag, and placed it in Miriam's lap. She shifted through the contents until she found a small wooden box. "This was your mothers." She said handing him the box. He took it reverently, unsure of what to do or say, he just stared at it, twenty-one years without a single mention of his parents, and now his grandmother was telling him.

"Well open it." She snapped, getting impatient. He nodded, fingering the catch, and opened to reveal a box full of keepsakes, pictures, and other little things. Pictures of a slim brunette woman, which he knew was his mother, pictures of her that had not been taken in the small town of Oakfield. He couldn't place all of them, but most seemed to be taken in New York City, in the early eighties if he was placing the cloths correctly. He looked up at his grandmother expectantly, wanting an explanation.

"After she graduated high school, your mother moved up to the big city. She wanted to be a singer, and she had a voice, but Nashville wasn't her thing." Miriam took a deep breath. "She would call every other week and tell me all about how she was working at this club, and auditioning for that show. Then suddenly I didn't hear from her for about three months. I was starting to get worried when she turned up on the doorstep, skinny as a rail, sickly so, and pregnant, with you."

Spinelli's eyes widened, his grandmother had never told him anything about his parents, which had led to a very depressing teenage hood and most of his delinquent ways.

"She told me that she had met this big businessman and they had had a whirled wind romance. For a few weeks he was her whole world, she never actually said anything but I suspected that drugs were involved. But one day he left her, and then she found out she was pregnant. She told me she went out to LA to find him to tell him. She found him alright, and he already had a wife, and a little girl. She told me she felt like the interloper, she was the other woman, and no matter how much she loved him, she didn't want to break up a family. So she came home."

Spinelli was crying silently now, listening to the sad tale his grandmother was telling.

"I watch her Damian, waste away, for seven months, until she went into to labor with you. The last thing she did was bring you into this world, and sign the birth certificate." Miriam said reaching out she dug to the bottom of the small box. "I've kept this from you for so long, and I feel horrible that I did, but your mother didn't want to break up his other family."

"What was his name?" Damian asked quietly, a strange calm coming over him.

"Damian, your father's name is Hank Summers."

* * *

Yes well I hope that the summery didn't give too much away. I've been reading the comic books, keeping up with the eighth season, but my family has me hooked on general hospital, specifically the character of Spinelli. And other than his grandmother, he has no known family. So I wanted to give him one.

So yeah. I plan to continue this, but I don't have a plan as to how. So Spinelli being the Ace of cyberspace that he is could have a hacker friend by the name of **redtree** that he shares his woes with? Or should he just use plain old fashion detective skills to track down the Summers girls?

Reviews are most welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alrighty, bit of a translation guide for jackal-ese

Damian Spinelli gives EVERYONE nicknames, even himself.

Damian Spinelli The Jackal, The Ace of Cyberspace

The White Knight and Mr. Valkyrie refer to Jasper Jacks

Fashionista refers to Kate

Maximista, The fair blonde one, and a few others refer to Maxie Jones

Stone Cold is Jason Morgan

I'm going to have to think of some interesting nicknames for the Scooby gang when Spinelli finally meets up with them.

Soo yeah, on with the show!

* * *

**Redtree**: Heya Jackal

**TheJackal**: Greetings oh honorable cyber goddess

**Redtree**: Oh you're making me blush, I have a quick request.

**TheJackal**: The Assassin of the intertubes is at your beck and call madam

**Redtree**: I was wondering if you could try to hack the proxy I've set up, just a quick test to see if they can hold up to the most diligent hackers out there, and you are the best that I know.

**TheJackal**: The Jackal is nothing compared to the great Cyber Goddess, I judge all of my accomplishments against yours and only hope that one day I can be as successful as you!

**Redtree**: Jackal you're making me blush again.

**TheJackal**: Alas, in exchange the Jackal would like to request a favor in return.

**Redtree**: Anything you ask, with in legal and physical reason.

**TheJackal**: I would never ask anything illegal from the Cyber Goddess, XD. Unless perhaps how the fair goddess managed to get into the FBI system, a feat I hope one day to repeat.

**Redtree**: That is something that all hackers must do on their own, consider it your graduation or master's thesis.

**TheJackal**: Very well, I request your tracking ability. The Cyber Goddess has far better luck than the Jackal in the locating of people.

**Redtree**: Who are we trying to find?

**TheJackal**: The Jackal's matriarch has recently revealed the identity of his sperm donor.

**Redtree**: Oh Really! That's exciting, I know you have been curious about your parents. I'd be happy to help!

**TheJackal**: The Jackal will email the Cyber Goddess all the information he has. Some scanned photos and his birth certificate.

**Redtree**: I can't wait to get started, in the meantime while your hacking that proxy, what is his name, and I'll get started!

**TheJackal**: The Jackal's patriarch is named Hank Summers.

Willow stared at the last line of the conversation in vague shock. It couldn't be, there had to be more than one Hank Summers in this world.

**TheJackal**: The Jackal knows that he had another family, a wife and a daughter. They lived in LA in the early eighties.

One of the many things that had rubbed off from Buffy to Willow was the belief that nothing was coincidence. If what her internet hacker buddy was telling her was true, the Summers sisters had a brother.

**Redtree**: Jackal, I don't want to get your hopes up, but I think I may already know who you're looking for. If I give you an address would you mind sending me a DNA sample, some hair or a swab.

**TheJackal**: YOU may know the Jackal's father!!

**Redtree**: No, but I may know your sisters.

* * *

A week later Willow stood in her makeshift lab. It looked like a cross between something from CSI and Harry Potter. Test tubes and Bunsen burners sat next to bundles of herb and ancient leather bound books. Carefully Willow laid the hair and blood samples Spinelli sent her on a piece of slate. Drawing a chalk circle around it, she then placed samples from both Buffy and Dawn to form a triangle on the slate. Circling those as well, Willow then drew lines to connect the circles.

It was a ritual that she had come up with herself. As she sprinkled the whole set-up with a mix of herbs as she chanted softly in Latin. As she expected, the chalk line between Buffy's and Dawn's samples glowed a faint purple, meaning they shared a mother and a father.

Willow focused on the lines connecting Spinelli's samples to the girl's. Her breathe caught in her throat as they began to goal blue. Spinelli had found his family, and it looked like the Scooby Gang was getting a new member. Carefully she ended the ritual, muttering the closing iSo Mote it Be/i as she carefully destroyed the samples and wiped the slate clean with sacred oil. Once she was done, she left her lab and went out the balcony of the apartment she currently shared with Kennedy in Rio.

Kennedy looked up as her girlfriend collapsed in the chair beside her, a shocked expression on her face. "Baby? What's wrong?"

Willow turned to her, "Buffy and Dawn have a brother! How am I supposed to tell them that my bestest hacking buddy is Hank Summer's son?"

Kennedy did not always get along with the Summers girls, but understood that they were part of the Willowy goodness package. Patting Willow's arm with one hand, she retrieved the phone with the other. "Well maybe you should start by calling them?" She said as she handed Willow the phone.

Willow nodded dumbly as she took the phone and dialed the fort in Scotland. Kennedy watched her as she chewed on her lip, nervous as all hell. "Umm Hi yes, this is Willow, Designation Code Red Goddess, access code Snoopy Yellow Crayon."

She waited as she was forwarded to the correct channel. "Hi Xander … Yes things are great in Rio … Sun and demons abound… Umm is Buffy around? … Oh How about Dawn? … Alright I'll wait." Willow glanced at Kennedy who stood by her as a solid pillar of strength.

"Hi Dawny! … Yup things are great! … Really what's his name? … Oh Dawn be careful. … Oh yes, I'm calling with some important information. … No not End of the World important, more personal important. … I really want to tell you both at the same time. … Well if she's on a mission, umm Dawnie I don't really know how to say this, but a friend of mine was looking for his family, and it turns out you and Buffy are it. … No, it's not a mystically thing, he's your half-brother. … Yeah Hank. … I haven't told him yet. … Should I? … Ok, you can tell Buffy and I'll call him and see when he can. … Yes I miss you too. … I'll talk to you soon, bye."

Willow looked over at Kennedy as she hung up the phone. With a shaky smile she retrieved the phone number Spinelli had given her.

_"Jason Morgan."_ a gruff voice answered the phone.

"Umm yes, I'm looking for a Damian Spinelli? He gave me this number to contact him. Is he there or do you know where I can reach him?" Willow asked.

_"Yes he's here,"_ the voice replied, Willow could hear him yell out for Spinelli to come into the office, and to stop giving out the office number as his own. _"May I ask who is calling?"_ the man asked as they waited for Spinelli to come.

"Yes, I'm Willow Rosenberg, but he'll know me as Redtree." She explained, Willow could hear a grunt of annoyance, and then voices as she can only guess Spinelli came into the room. There was a muttered conversation about keeping Spinelli's personal business out of _THE_ business.

_"Hello Cyber Goddess Redtree! The Jackal can only hope for supreme news!"_ Came a young goofy voice that Willow couldn't help but giggle at and fall hopelessly in like with instantly. The kid talked exactly like he typed, it was cute.

"Hi Spinelli, I do have good news for you." Willow replied, "How soon do you think you could get to Scotland?"

* * *

There we go. Not too rushed I hope, but I want to get the _family_ together as soon as possible and get Spinelli in the Scooby swing of things.

So what do you think? Should the Buffy, dawn and Spinelli go confront Hank? Or should they just write him off as a lost cause and get right to the sibling bonding?

Should they straight out tell Spinelli about all the supernatural stuff, or should they try to keep it from him and have him find out via his own stumbling?

And how many baby slayers will fall totally in love with the Jackal?

Find out soon!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So another day, another chapter. Instead of studying for my MTEL's or writing up lesson plans, I'm writing fan fiction. So you all get the benefit and I get to suffer. Oh well.

Soo yeah, On with the Show.

* * *

"So could you please explain this to me again?" Buffy asked as she, Dawn and Willow waited in Glasgow International Airport. Dawn was eagerly clutching a large sign for their incoming brother, bouncing on the ball of her feet, trying to look past the gate.

Willow sighed and shook her head. She was still mildly tired from teleporting halfway across the world. After getting off the phone with Spinelli she had packed a small bag and headed to the International Slayer and Watcher Council Fortress. The fact that they had a brother was easy to swallow for both Buffy and Dawn; the idea of Hank having an affair was not a foreign concept. It was still up for debate whether they would actually try to track him down. Neither girl had spoken to their father since Joyce's death that was only a passing call and a check in the mail.

"Jackal, I mean Damian Spinelli works for some coffee company as a techie. It's based out of Port Charles, NY." Willow began, "I did some digging, and I think it's a front for something else, but Spinelli seems to be on the up and up. I met him online via his blog. He's a pretty good hacker and we've been swapping codes for a while now. He helped me set up a lot of the council's firewall. Not that he knows what they were for; just that he helped me set them up."

"Yeah, I get all that," Buffy replied twirling her hair nervously. "But what I'm curious about is how he's going to handle the whole slayer gig. I mean we live in a castle, with a couple hundred girls, and Xander."

"Well there's Andrew?"

"He doesn't count, and we're shipping him off to Italy to watch the other me."

"Hey guys the planes unloading!" Dawn cut in, holding her sign up high as people started to exit the gate.

The sign was a large piece of black construction paper, which Dawn had decorated with silver Sharpie. The name Damian Spinelli was in large bubble letters and Dawn had drawn a fairly decent depiction of an Anubis style Jackal.

The trio waited and watched as a disheveled young man clutching a beat up messenger bag approached them cautiously.

Spinelli scanned the airport as he exited the gate. The last two days had been a whirlwind of activity. After he had gotten off the phone with the Cyber Goddess he now knew was Willow Rosenberg he had wanted to both burst out of his skin with excitement and faint with fear. He had a family; he had two sisters, one younger and one older, Dawn and Buffy. They had previously lived in Sunnydale, CA, but they now lived in Scotland. Buffy worked for the organization that the Cyber Goddess was always writing codes for and Dawn went to Oxford.

Stone Cold had given him as much time off as he had needed. So he booked a one way ticket to Scotland, said goodbye to The Blonde one and Maximista, and left Port Charles for the foreseeable future.

Spinelli spotted a slim brunette waving a sign with his name and a Jackal. He couldn't help it as his usual grin grew even bigger. Maybe this wouldn't be so scary after all. As he approached the trio of gorgeous females his inner Hugh Hefner couldn't help but laugh over all the blonde, brunette and redhead jokes. Shaking the in appropriate thoughts off Spinelli focused on the blonde and brunette, is inner PI taking in the similarities. He and the brunette had the same hair color, the same face shape, and were of similar height. The blonde had his nose and the same hazel green eyes, but hers seemed a lot older, they reminded him of the Godfather, Mr. Corinthos's.

"Greetings and salutations," he said cautiously, as he awaited their scrutiny. They were sizing him up just as he had been them. A beat past and a glance passed between the blonde and the brunette, then Spinelli found himself engulfed in a pair of lung crushing hugs. He relished in it as the two girls gave him kisses on the cheek, the brunette babbling welcomes, the blonde just smiling at him, the redhead looked on wistfully. Spinelli wouldn't have stopped this moment for the world, but he was running out of oxygen.

"Air, becoming an issue!" He gasped out loud with his last remaining breath. The two girls let go of him and burst out laughing. The blonde slung her arm across his shoulders.

"Oh yeah, he's going to fit in fine."

* * *

Spinelli's cheeks were starting to hurt from all the smiling he had been doing in the past few hours, but to him it was the best pain he had ever felt. Buffy and Dawn couldn't decide who go to sit next to their new brother, so all three had piled into the back seat, Spinelli in the middle, while Willow drove. They had been trying to explain where they lived, but Spinelli could tell they were holding something back. The Jackal PI was itching to solve the mystery, but at the same time he wanted to give his new sisters the benefit of the doubt.

"So, my fairest sister lives in a castle?"

"Yes," Buffy replied, "It's kind of a girl's home. We take in girls from all over the world and teach them to survive." She explained the best she could without telling the truth but not lying either.

"And you oh younger sister travel between the castle and Oxford?"

Dawn nodded grinning, "I'm pursuing my masters in Ancient Languages and Mythology."

"The Jackal is most impressed that one so young would be so scholarly." Spinelli replied with a grin.

"Yup!" Buffy proclaimed proudly, eager to move on to a safe topic. "Dawn has been working extra hard to complete her education so she can work for the organization with me and Willow." This was absolutely true. Originally Dawn had wanted to become a watcher right away, but the original trio and Giles had pushed for her to go to school; to take a few years off from full-time world save-age. Dawn still worked part-time for the research department of the ISWC, but she had been focused on her expanding degree collection.

In the three years since the creation of Lake Sunnydale a lot had happened. The reformation of the Council as the International Slayer and Watcher Council, the creation of several bases across the globe, the training of several hundred newly awoken slayers to name a few. Dawn's transformation had been the biggest, gone was the bratty younger sister of yester-year, in her place was a strong young woman, eager to help and to learn. Receiving her GED in record time, she had thrown herself headfirst into college. She had completed her Bachelors' degree in two years and had been immediately accepted into Oxford for her master's program. It wasn't talked about openly but Buffy knew that Giles was grooming Dawn to eventually take over as head of the ISWC, but that wouldn't happen for several years.

"The Jackal has been pursuing his educational fulfillment via the intertubes." Spinelli bragged slightly. "Working for Stone Cold leaves little time for actual classes, but the Jackal will not give up. Besides, the Ace of Cyberspace needs little guidance for his chosen careers."

"And what would that be?" Willow asked from the driver's seat.

"Well oh beautiful Cyber Goddess, the Jackal has been preparing to get his private investigators license." Spinelli grinned proudly. "I have already solved a fair number of cases while living with Stone Cold." Spinelli went on to tell the tale of the demise of Wise Georgie and his investigation of the Text Message Killer with the Maximista.

By the time he was done with his tale it had grown rather late and they were still rather far from the castle. Wiping tears from her eyes Willow suggested they stop at the upcoming village for some dinner at the local pub. The three in the back seat readily agreed as both girls hugged Spinelli close. Everyone from the Scooby gang knew what it was like to lose someone you loved. And to think that a human would do such a thing upset them even more. Buffy mentally promised herself that she would help her new found brother achieve his dreams of becoming a private investigator. At the same time she vowed to find out more about this Maxie Jones, despite Spinelli's obvious feelings for the girl, Buffy was very skeptical of her dubious actions.

As suggested they stopped at a small pub to get some food. Spinelli mourned the absence of orange soda and barbecue chips, but was delighted when Buffy promised to add them to the grocery shipments for the castle. They sat swapping stories from their pasts, favorite foods, movies and other general facts about themselves. The girls told Spinelli about Xander and Giles, who he would be meeting soon. There were others to introduce, but until it was safe to talk they would have to wait.

It was getting late, and they still had about an hour of driving to do, when suddenly Buffy stiffened. Her Slayer senses picking up something. A side long glance at Willow told the Slayer that the resident Wicca had also felt it. Dawn knew instantly that something was wrong purely from knowing the other two women as long as she had, but continued her animated conversation with her brother to keep him from noticing.

Suddenly the door to the pub was ripped off its hinges and a group of eight vampires poured into the room. They rushed to take up positions in the corners of the small dining room, as they waited for their leader to enter.

"I am the Scourge of Europe! Master of the Aurelius line, and I come to paint the walls with the blood of the Slayer!" A booming voice came from a monstrously large vampire who slowly sauntered into the pub.

Buffy, Willow and Dawn exchanged bemused expressions at this. Spinelli's eyes widened as he took in the whole scene that was starting. Buffy stood slowly and twirled her hair in her best valley girl persona. "But Mr. Vampire, how can that be?" She asked in a ditzy voice as she approached the leader, who surveyed her with a clearly arrogant smirk. Buffy got as close as she needed to be, then suddenly with a flick of her wrist produced a stake from up her sleeve and stabbed the giant vampire. "Cause I staked him years ago." She quipped to the gathering pile of dust as the rest of the room exploded into action.

Willow incinerated three of the eight, while Dawn staked on that came towards her and Spinelli, while Buffy easily finished off the last four. Once the dust had cleared the three girls looked at their newest comrade trying to gauge his reaction.

"Spin, it's not what it looks like…" Buffy started to explain, but was cut off.

"Do the Jackal's eyes deceive him? Or are you fair ladies superheroes!?" Spinelli shouted excitedly jumping to his feet in awe. "That's just awesome!"

* * *

That was actually a lot harder to write than I thought it would be. So yeah, Spinelli now knows the truth, and stuff. So what's next, and now I need to think up some really good Jackal nicknames for the Scooby gang.

See ya'll soon.

Reviews are most welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So yeah, just to clarify some things, Spinelli is older than Dawn by maybe 4 or 5 months. Dawn was sixteen in 2003 (I think, and she is now) so she is twenty-one now along with Spinelli. And Buffy is about 5 years older than they are, putting her at 26 – ish.

I'm actually having a hard time with this middle bit, I knew exactly how I wanted to started, and I know where it's going to end, but connecting them is kind of hard.

Also I swear that one of the writers from BtVS has to be working for General Hospital because it is i SOOOO/i easy to translate Jackal-ese to Scooby (Whedon) speak.

So yeah, on with the show.

* * *

It was the pounding on the door that woke up Spinelli, but for a minute as he looked around the room, not seeing pink walls, he forgot where he was. Then it all came rushing back to him, he was in Scotland, with his sisters, one of whom was a superhero, and the other had once been a mystical ball of energy. After the fight in the pub the previous night the Cyber Goddess and his most awesome sisters had explained everything they could. They told him about how the earth wasn't a safe place, vampires and demons existed, but there were people like Buffy there to stop it.

"...Into each generation a girl is born, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill needed to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness, stopping the swell of their numbers and the spread of their evil. She is the slayer..."

The way the three had rattled it off, and all with very bad British accents had him cracking up last night. But that wasn't true they told him, and there were 1800 slayers worldwide and about 500 of them worked for the ISWC. Cyber Goddess was really a goddess, and had turned all the possible slayers into definite slayers.

It had gotten rather late, but they had given him the soap opera digest version of their past few years. They told him that it was too long to tell, and most of the stories were personal, but Dawn promised to fill him in on the _Tales of the Slayer_ if he'd stick around for awhile.

"Dude!" A loud female voice came from the either side of the door, shocking Spinelli back to his present situation. "Buffy sent me to wake you up!"

"Ah, tell my fair sister that the Jackal will be dressed momentarily!" Spinelli yelled back, not really sure who was on the other side of the door. Slipping out of the bed he fished his cargo shorts off the floor where he had dropped them the previous night. Quickly pulling on his cloths, Spinelli shivered slightly at the temperature. i Perhaps the Jackal will need warmer cloth. /i Spinelli thought as he pulled open the door.

"Finally!" A redhead shouted exasperatedly, from where she was waiting leaning against the opposite wall. Spinelli stopped short, unsure how to proceed.

"The Jackal is most confused; his fair haired sister said that she would be showing me around today?" He asked, fingers combing his crazy bed head hair, now that he was in the presence of a most gorgeous female.

"I'm Vi," she said holding out her hand, "Buffy had a minor emergency, and Dawn is translating up a storm, so I got sent to give you the tour." Spinelli shook it, wincing slightly at Vi's strong grip.

Being the gentleman that he liked to think he was, Spinelli offered Vi the crook of his elbow. "The Jackal would be most appreciative of a tour of this amazing citadel." Vi rolled her eyes, but took his arm, and started to lead him down the hallway. "But the Jackal requests that we start at the kitchen, I am most hungry and could use some snackage."

Vi shook her head at his vocabulary, "Yeah I can tell that you're related to one of the Scoobies." She muttered as she led him to the kitchen.

Spinelli shot her a confused look, the phrase Scooby Gang had been tossed around last night but never explained. "May the Jackal ask what the Scooby term refers to?"

"Well apparently before the whole slayer army bit happened, it was just Buffy for a while." Vi explained, "And her, Willow and Xander ran around solving all the '_mysteries_' in Sunnydale. Knowing them it was probably Xander who came up with it. You should probably ask him, have you met him yet?" Vi asked as they entered the large spacious kitchen of the Slayer Fortress.

"Not yet, the Jackal was promised an introduction to the Xander shaped friend sometime today." Spinelli replied as he grabbed muffin from a basket on the counter.

"Well how about we swing by the library and see if we can convince Dawn to take a break." Vi said as she led Spinelli out of the kitchen.

* * *

The tour of the slayer citadel took several hours. There were dorms, labs, two libraries, three gyms, multiple training rooms and several offices. Vi and Spinelli had managed to tempt Dawn away from her work, and the three had crawled all over the castle, with a few minor exceptions. Dawn and Vi apologized but Spinelli didn't have clearance to enter the main control room.

"Yet!" Dawn promised, "You have to pass a test, and swear on a copy vogue, and a couple other things, and then there's your initiation …" She was grinning at Spinelli's horrified face. "Don't worry 'Mian, it's all part of being part of the Scooby Gang and part of the ISWC, everyone had to do it." She draped her arm across his shoulders giving him a squeeze. "Besides, if you're really going to get your Professional Investigators license it won't hurt to have access to the council's resources."

"Oh Wise sister, the Jackal does not expect or require any access to any resources!" Spinelli protested.

"We know that!" Dawn said with a grin, "But you're part of the family! You get all of us and all we've got whether you want it or not!"

* * *

Over the next six months Spinelli became a dependable and trusted member of not only the Council, but the Scooby Gang as well. Xander had welcomed Spinelli with open arms, excited to add another Y-chromosome to the group. Giles had been welcoming in his own way, always ready to adopt another child into his already diverse family. The girls all loved him, and many of the mini-slayers had crushes on the boy.

Despite her early eagerness to get to know her new brother Buffy was not around as much as she would have liked to be. So the two younger siblings bonded the most, and many nights were spent working until the wee hours on either Dawn's thesis or one of Spinelli's pet projects. Surprisingly Vi had fallen in with the pair and the original Scooby Gang looked on with amused grins as the second generation was formed.

One of the side effects of living at the Slayer Fortress was a definite step forward in Spinelli's quest to '_Man Up_.' While it was a lost cause to try to keep up with any of the slayers, but he had put on a bit of muscle and had up his level of endurance. He was still an incredible klutz, but Dawn was as well. They joked that it must run in the family.

They did make an attempt to contact Hank, but were unsuccessful. Spinelli had only been mildly disappointed; he didn't really know what he would have said to his estranged father. However Dawn and Buffy were more than enough blood family, and the rest of the Scoobies had become his heart family.

Now six months later he sat in Giles office with Dawn wondering what the head watcher wanted with the pair of them. Dawn had just defended her thesis the previous day, and Spinelli had taken the Private Investigators Exam via correspondence the week before. Giles sat behind his desk staring at the two siblings. "Before I explain why I've called you both in here, something came for you in the mail Damian." He said, holding out a thick envelope to Spinelli.

Spinelli accepted the envelope with shaking hands; it was from the licensing commission. He held it out to Dawn. "Oh wise sister the Jackal is too scared, you open it."

Dawn took and opened the letter, quickly scanning the contents, a huge grin breaking out on her face. She leapt out of her chair and into her brother's lap. "You've done 'Mian!" She shouted, hugging him.

Giles smiled his quiet smile from behind his desk, watching the sibling rejoice. Clearing his throat slightly he got their attention again, and they settled down, waiting for what he had to say. "Congratulations Damian, I knew you would succeed, just like I knew Dawn would finish her thesis in record time. Now I would like to offer you both an opportunity." It was moments like these that the relation between Spinelli and the girls was undeniable as Spinelli and Dawn shot him a look of dubious curiosity Giles had seen on Buffy's face hundreds of times. "Now that you have finished your thesis Dawn, the next step to becoming a watcher is to spend some time in the field. And now that you have received your license Damian, I can assume that you intend to pursue your own business." Giles continued.

"We are looking to install a small satellite group on the East Coast of the Colonies, and after much discussion between the senior members, we have decided to offer the positions to the pair of you."

"Are you serious?" Dawn squealed as Spinelli looked at him slack-jawed. This was a chance neither of them thought they would ever get. "How are you going to get Buffy to say yes?" Dawn asked, suddenly skeptical.

"In all actuality it was her idea. Buffy, Xander and Willow all want you to do this." Giles explained, "They want you to take one of the slayers as well, and Willow intends to check in from time to time to continue your magic lessons."

"Mr. Giles, sir, could Vi come with us?" Spinelli asked cautiously, knowing that Vi was one of the main trainers for the fort.

Giles grinned, "I highly suspected you would request her, and I do believe that could be arranged. Now we don't have an exact location pick out yet. We would prefer to have it in the north east, fairly accessible…"

"I know just the place!" Spinelli replied with a grin.

* * *

Maxie Jones was furiously sorting the accessories for the shoot that would be taking place in less than an hour. Lulu was supposed to have done this yesterday, but had gone off with Johnny. So now she was rushing around trying to finish forty some odd tasks and time was running out. Glancing at her computer to check the time, she noticed that she had a new message in her inbox. Clicking on it she read:

Maximista,

I'm coming home.

Always yours,

Spinelli

* * *

Sooooo yeah, what do you think.

Sorry for the time jump, but I want to get back to the states, and show off the new improved Spinelli to the folks in Port Charles.

Reviews are most welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This was like pulling teeth, I apparently can't write catfights. But after some counseling from my editor s sister/s, this all ended up flowing quite nicely. I know it's been moving rather quickly, but it'll slow down from here on out.

So yeah on with the show!

* * *

"That's the last box." Vi said as she deposited the large cardboard box on the floor. "I signed the receipt on the truck, so that's all set. What now guys?" She asked as she dropped onto the couch beside Spinelli and Dawn. The three surveyed the disaster site that was to be both their living space and their work space. Boxes, furniture and other equipment lay scattered about the converted factory that Giles had acquired for them. It was a spacious building that contractors had easily refurbished. They had turned the first floor into an office and a gym, and the second floor in an open apartment with rooms to spare.

To the public they were Jackal PI, Spinelli's new Investigative Firm. Dawn was the receptionist and Vi was the muscle. Unofficially they were to be the East Coast branch of the International Slayer and Watcher Council. Robin Wood has his base on the Cleveland hellmouth, but all his efforts were tied up there. Spinelli, Vi and Dawn weren't as tied down; they could take weekend trips up and down the coast to deal with minor cases. And if anyone asked too many questions they could just write them off as cases for the PI firm.

"I vote for food, we've been moving stuff all day." Dawn suggested, wanting to avoid further work. "We've got the bedrooms setup, the rest of this can wait." She turned to her brother who had been dozing, "Hey, 'Mian, you listening!" She asked poking him in the ribs.

Spinelli jolted awake, "Of course Wise sister!" he shouted, trying to pretend he had been listening the whole time, wracking his brain for what Dawn and Vi had been talking about he came up with nothing. "Though the Jackal must admit he could use a reminder as to the topic of conversation?" He asked sheepishly.

Dawn and Vi giggled, "We wanna go get some food, you used to live here, let's go something to eat and then you can show us the town!" Vi said.

Spinelli hesitated, with the exception of a brief email to Maxie; no one in Port Charles knew he was back yet. He didn't really know how to reveal to everyone that he was not only back, but not going to be working for the mob anymore. Dawn immediately sensed her brother's anxiety. "Come on 'Mian, you told me there was a really great casino here. What better way to make your triumphant return, then showing up with two babe's like us on your arm?" She said with a grin.

Spinelli grinned at the idea; the Haunted Star would make a fine place for his grand re-entrance to the Port Charles social scene. "Alright fair ladies, let us dress for a night out on the town." He stood up offering his hands to the girls, pulling them to their feet. "First dibs on the shower!" he shouted as he took off running for the second floor, Vi and Dawn hot on his heels.

* * *

Maxie sat at the bar at the Haunted Star; it had been a long day working at the magazine. All she wanted to do was to go home and crawl into bed. _What am I turning into?_ she thought to herself, _I'm twenty – fucking – one, it's only 9:30 and I want to go home and sleep!_ Maxie shook her head, dismissing the depressing thoughts as she sipped her Cosmo. Using the mirror to scope out those in attendance this evening, Maxie surveyed the usual crowd. Carly and Jasper were working the floor, Sonny and Kate were flirting like teenagers, Alexis and Jerry were eye-balling each other across the room. The usual crowd was all there, with a few exceptions, none of the Zaccharas or the Spencers were around and neither was Jason.

Maxie sucked down the remains of her drink as something caught her eye in the mirror. iIt can't be/i she thought as she watched who she thought was Spinelli escorted a willowy brunette and a petite redhead into the casino. The girls were beyond gorgeous, the brunette had waist length hair that just shimmered, and legs that went on forever emphasized by stilettos and she was wearing a low cut black cocktail dress. The redhead had fey like features and a hair cut to match, wearing a dark green dress. There was something about the pair of them that drew every eye in the room, and they were drinking in the attention. However as she looked at Spinelli her breath caught in her throat, like the last time she had seen him here so many months ago, he was wearing a three button dark colored suit. But unlike last time he seemed to wear better, he was exuding a confidence he did not have the last time she had seen him. It suddenly hit her how much she had really missed him now that he was back.

Several others besides Maxie noticed the return of the prodigal hacker, and all were surprised with the new air of confidence that rolled off the boy. Jasper separated himself from Carly and approached the trio. "Damian, welcome back." He greeted offering his hand to Spinelli, "May I ask who these lovely young ladies are?"

Spinelli grinned as he shook Jaspers hand, "Thank you Mr. Jax, Wise Sister and Artemis this is Jasper Jax, Mr. Jax this is my lovely sister Dawn Summers and this is Victoria Buckley." Spinelli said, introducing Dawn and Vi to Jasper, "Unless things have changed since the Jackal was last here, Mr. Jax owns the Haunted Star." Spinelli explained to the girls.

Jasper couldn't help but grin at the kid, "No, nothing has changed here, and it's nice to see that you haven't changed too much since you've been gone."

Maxie watched from her seat at the bar as Spinelli introduced his friends to Jax, a feeling she never used to associate with Spinelli brewing inside her as she watched how casually they all were touching. Spinelli had either of his hands on the smalls of the girls' backs, and they were hanging on his shoulders. _Who do they think they are!_ She fumed internally.

"I think your girlfriend noticed us." Dawn whispered in Spinelli's ear as he brought them around the room introducing them to old friends and acquaintances. Spinelli snuck a glance at the bar where he saw a very intent Maxie Jones trying hard not to be caught staring at them.

"I think I've told you she's not my girlfriend; she has no doubt found someone else in the time that I've been gone." He whispered back, but in his heart hoped wasn't true.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that 'Mian," Vi remarked having no problem hearing the whispered conversation between siblings, "She hasn't taken her eyes off you since we came into this joint."

"Yeah 'Mian, she's doing a wicked impression of Kennedy right now, if her eyes had lasers I think me and Vi would be dead by now." Dawn added, "I think we've worked the room enough, bring us over and introduce us to the love of your life."

Spinelli rolled his eyes and gave his sister's side a quick pinch, but started to steer his girls towards the bar area. He had introduced them to nearly everyone that was there, Mr. Corinthos and the Fashionista were the only ones left that he had really known before, but Spinelli didn't really know how to approach his former employer. He felt it would probably be best to wait for them to approach him. At the same time he carefully scoped out the Maximista. She looked as beautiful as ever, but the wounded look that he had worked so hard to remove all those months ago had returned. She looked tired and slightly hurt. Spinelli shook his head at the girls and made a last minute turn away from the bar where Maxie sat and toward the tables off to the side.

"The Maximista looks most tired and worn out," Spinelli said as he pulled out the chairs like the gentleman he was. "The Jackal does not want to ambush her at the bar with the pair of you. I will go retrieve us some libation and greet the Maximista privately first." He explained.

Maxie's eyes widened as she watched Spinelli veered away from her at the last minute, and took a table off to the side of the bar. _He's deliberately avoiding me!_ she thought panicked, _What if he's forgotten me_. Grabbing her purse she stormed over to him.

"So one Appletini for Artemis and for Wise Dawn …" He was saying but was cut off by Maxie's snort.

"I thought Georgie was your wise one Spinelli, or have you forgotten all about my sister since you've been gone." Maxie snapped coming up behind him, looking for a reason to be mad at him other than her wounded heart.

Spinelli spun around to face her, his eyes widening comically, "Greetings fair Maximista, The Jackal was …"

"I asked you a question Spinelli!"

"Well yes, Wise Georgie was …" Spinelli started to explain, but was literally shoved aside as Dawn stepped up into Maxie's face. Vi caught Spinelli with her lightening reflexes so the boy didn't take an embarrassing spill.

"If 'Mian wants to honor me with the nick-name of one of his treasured friends, I think it shows where he holds me in his life. I am beyond flattered to be blessed with the name he once referred to this Georgie with if she meant as much to him as I seem to think she did." Dawn explained hostilely, defending her brother from this harpy.

"Well you've obviously only met Spinelli, so I'll let it slid, but I've been his friend a lot longer, and I know when someone is just playing with him." Maxie snapped, not wanting this girl anywhere near Spinelli. If he really held her to the same level of Georgie he was going to get his heart broken, this girl had been checking out every guy in the casino, despite having a perfectly good one right with her.

"Well I may not have known him for as long as you, but I can already see who he really is deep down." Dawn snapped in Maxie's face, not understanding in the slightest how her brother could have any feelings for this blonde ditz.

Off to the side Vi and Spinelli watched the verbal tennis match with slightly awed expressions. "Sooo, how long 'til Dawn gets physical?" Vi remarked to Spinelli.

Spinelli winced at the thought of his sister starting a fight in the Haunted Star, and most likely wiping the floor with his fair Maximista, trying to diffuse the situation he gently placed his hand on both girls' elbows. "Ladies please this…"

"What!" They both snapped at him, caught up in their squabble to really register who it was.

Spinelli shrunk into himself, arms covering his face in an instinctive defensive measure. "The Jackal is most sorry for interrupting your argument Wise Sister and Maximista. The Jackal just felt that perhaps the two battling beauty's should be properly introduce before this behavior should continue!" He babbled out in lightening speed.

Maxie paused as her brain decoded what Spinelli had just said, she turned to look at him, "Wait a minute … did you just say sister?"

* * *

Sooo yeah, what do you think? I don't really have any closing remarks.

Things to look forward to, Maxie milking Vi and Dawn for embarrassing stories and vice-versa. How will they hide the true purpose of Jackal PI from a very nosey Maximista? And Jackal Pi gets its first official case. This and more, stay tuned.

Reviews are most welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm not going to say anything yet.

Soo yeah, on with the show!

* * *

The shoes were off, the earrings were on the table, Spinelli felt a spike of fear shoot through him as Maxie grabbed Dawn's wrist. He had thought that introducing them would have solved his problems, but he had no idea how badly things could spiral out of control. He could have predicted their next move before.

But now, they were friends.

"So then I show up, bags in hand, and he's standing there naked, with only his laptop to cover him!" Maxie told Dawn and Vi over sodas at Kelly's. The girls burst out laughing at Spinelli's expense as the boy groaned and buried his head in his arms, too embarrassed to show his face. After the situation at the Haunted Star had been diffused, the girls all realized that they had a very important thing in common, Spinelli, and had decided to bond, which included sharing as many embarrassing stories about the boy in question as possible. After last call at the casino, they had retreated to the diner to continue their gab-fest.

Dawn poked her brother in the ribs, "You never told us that one 'Mian!" she said, still giggling.

"The Jackal had hoped to keep at least some level of coolness while at the fortress!" Spinelli mumbled into the table, not picking his head up.

"So I've shared plenty, Spin must have gotten up to some interesting hijinks when he was with you guys." Maxie asked, her eyes gleaming, "I mean he told me that it's an all girl's school, how was he even allowed to stay?"

Vi and Dawn traded evil grins, "Well you see …"

* * *

Spinelli scratched nervously at his sleeve not quite comfortable with the plans for the weekend. Buffy had a rare couple of free days and had insisted on taking him to London. Dawn was going to meet them for the bonding experience. To see the sights, take in the culture, and other stuff, she had said. But Spinelli could already translate Buffy-speak better than she could Jackal-ese. She was taking him shopping.

The two siblings had flown down to the city, and met Dawn at one of the council's townhouses. A couple of the mini-slayers had come as well, replacing the ones currently in the city. Buffy told him that they were on a two week rotation. "It's the same ten girls so they are familiar with the city, but we rotate them through as often as possible so they have rest time. The beauty of having so many of us now is that we always have rested slayers ready to go." She had explained.

So now Spinelli and Dawn were being dragged by Buffy through the West End. Already several bags of cloths between them all, but Buffy was like the energizer bunny, going and going and going. The non-super powered siblings were starting to slow down. He and Dawn had just found a bench to rest on, when Buffy had called his name.

"Hey 'Mian, come try this on!"

Spinelli, despite feeling like his feet were going to fall off, pulled himself up, leaving a half asleep Dawn to guard the bags. He had to grin at the nickname everyone had been calling him by. They all refused to call him Spinelli because they claimed that he was technically a Summers, even though he wanted to keep his mother's name. He had protested being called Damian, and after a few cracks from Xander about being Satan's spawn, they had all settled on 'Mian.

As he approached Buffy she was holding something leather out to him. "Here, everyone in this family has to have at least one pair." She said with a mischievous grin.

Spinelli took the bundle with a skeptical look; shaking out the bundle he found himself holding a pair of leather pants. He looked at his older sister with a look of disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Buffy just grinned at him, and motioned for him to try them on, pushing him towards the changing space.

Despite all his protests it was later that night that Spinelli found himself dressed in those very leather pants with a green silk button-up shirt. He didn't know if they had planned it, but both Buffy and Dawn had pulled pairs out of their suitcases. Though theirs were much more form fitting, and their shirts were much tinier. Spinelli felt a rush of brotherly protectiveness as well as a small bit of pride at the looks the three were getting as they walked into the club that night. Several of the slayers had joined them for the night. Even Xander had flown down for the evening, though he was just sporting a pair of dark jeans and black t-shirt.

As the girls invaded the dance floor Spinelli found himself standing awkwardly on the edge, not really sure of what to do. It was a great relief when Xander came up to him with a drink. Excepting the bottle gratefully, he cast a side long glance at the older man. Despite the eye patch he seemed to be standing casually, head slightly bobbing to the beat of the music, looking as cool as ever. Spinelli tried to copy the easy stance, but tripped when a gaggle of girls rushed past him.

Xander caught the younger man by the shoulder so he didn't land on him butt. He let out a chuckle at Spinelli's dazed expression, and patted the boy on the back once he was fully upright again. "You have to watch out for them, they'll eat you alive." He shouted over the music, taking a long pull from his beer.

Spinelli shot Xander a hopeless look, "The Jackal can only one day hope to emulate the General's cool confidence in these types of social interaction!"

Xander choked on his beer as a fit of hyena-like laughter threatened to escape. "Me? Cool? Are you sure you haven't taken a blow to the head during training?"

"No General, sir, the Jackal has not received any cranial injuries, it's just…" He paused looking around them, "You seem so at ease. What is your secret?" He pleaded.

"Years of experience, years." Xander replied, "I have been dragged to clubs by Buffy and Willow since I was sixteen years old. When we were back in high school, almost every night before, after or even during patrols, we used to visit this local club." He smiled remembering the good ol' days.

"So how can one condense years of experience into a shorter amount of time?"

Xander grinned at him, "Let the girls to the work." He replied casually as he signaled Satsu, Leah and Rowena to come over. The three members of Buffy's personal squad made their way over to them. "Hey girls, why don't you dance with Spinelli, he's never been clubbing before." He finished with a sly grin, ignoring the panicked look the other boy was shooting him. "Remember kid; let the girls do the work!"

Spinelli found himself standing rather stiffly in the middle of the crowd as three girls that could easily snap him in half spun, dipped, shimmied and grinding around him. Vi eventually separated herself from Dawn and came over to drape her arms around his neck, pressing her front against his so she could get close enough to talk. "Come on 'Mian, loosen up!" She shouted in his eye over the pounding music. "You've got four gorgeous girls to make you look good!"

In a moment of divine inspiration Spinelli grabbed one of Vi's hands, and place his other hand on the small of her back. Recalling back to dancing at the wedding with the lovely Nurse Mir, he spun his new friend around the small bit of dance floor they had, and then dipped her back slightly. "The Jackal can dance," He said as he brought her back up, "Just not like that!" he gestured to the mass of grinding bodies.

Vi nodded, as she adjusted her grip properly, before when she had lived with her original watcher, she had taken ballroom lessons. It had been a welcome change to training, but had served a purpose. Soon the pair was sweeping around a small clearing, and then the other slayers, and then other women were cutting in to dance with Spinelli.

Buffy made her way over to Xander grinning at her brother. Xander glanced at his best friend, "He just needed a push, now look at the lil'casanova, he's stealing all my girls!" He playfully mourned. Buffy just laughed and gave Xander a hug.

Hours later, as the club was closing, a very tired, but happy Spinelli found himself with two slayers on each arm as they made their way out onto the street. Xander trailed behind, supporting the Summer sisters on either side of him. A fellow clubber that had clearly had too much to drink stumbled over to Spinelli with an awed look on his face. "How do you do it man?" He slurred out.

Spinelli grinned feeling quite confident after the night's festivities. He looked at the drunk and said …

* * *

"So he turns to the drunk and said, I swear it 'It's the pants man'." Vi quoted giggling to herself. Maxie and Dawn were dying of laughter and Spinelli wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere.

"It seemed like the right thing to say at the time!" He protested, which sent the girls into even more fits of laughter. "Aauughh, can the Jackal ever catch a break!" He muttered out loud, crossing his arms across his chest and sulking like a petulant child.

This could have continued for hours, but Mike came over to the table. "Well ladies, Spinelli, as much as it's great to have you back, it is rather late."

"Oh yes senior sir, we will away into the night!" Spinelli said as he helped the girls into their various coats. "Maximista shall we call you a cab?"

"Nah, I'll walk," Maxie replied as they stepped outside.

The three exchanged awkward glances, "We'll all walk you home," Dawn finally said, none of them wanting to break the habit of never sending someone off alone, especially at night. Maxie didn't think much of it, but was grateful for the company.

It wasn't a long walk to Maxie's house, especially for the three that were used to all night patrols on foot. As they made their way back to their own warehouse, Vi began to notice that some of the other warehouses were heavily guarded. "Hey 'Mian, did you know that…"

"Yes," he replied cutting her off, "However, I have made a promise to myself to not interfere with my previous employer's business, unless we have a situation as dire as an apocalypse, we will be staying out of the mob's business."

"So you weren't kidding when you said this was a mob town," Dawn mused as they reached their destination. "It's weird because it seems like such a small town, but I guess looks can be deceiving."

* * *

So yeah, I had intended to have another flashback to Spinelli taking/doing his initiation w/ Xander but it just didn't flow right. I'll try to fit it in the next chapter.

I feel that now that the introduction type stuff is almost down, I have to come up with some adventures for them. I'm thinking about doing 3-4 chapter episode arcs. I have some ideas, but am always open to suggestions.

Reviews are most welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This next bit is going to be a bit sad, but I felt that it needed to be done, and it establishes a definite time frame of reference for the rest of the story. I'll also be making some references to season eight of Buffy, which is being played out in comics. It's quite good, and I highly recommend reading it, or at least look it up on Wikipedia. Though I haven't decided if I'm going to ignore the Dawn was a giant part. Definitely ignoring the bit about Giles getting fired by Buffy, again.

I also have since discovered that Bradford Anderson (the guy that plays Spinelli for those not in the know) can SING! Could this guy get any more perfect, I hope someday they have him sing on the show.

* * *

It was early the next morning, really only a couple hours later that Spinelli was pulling on his jacket. After returning to the apartment earlier that morning the girls had gone straight to bed. Spinelli had stayed up, staring at his one picture of Georgie. He hadn't realized it until Dawn had asked the date the night before, but today was the anniversary of Georgie's death. As soon as it was light out Spinelli was on the move heading towards the park.

It was disturbing how it all looked the same. When he closed his eyes he could still see her frail body lying on the ground. Shaking his head to dispel the unwanted images, he pulled the small candle from his pocket. Lighting it, he silently said a short prayer for his faithful friend. He missed her, but his time with the Scooby Gang had taught him some important lessons.

Even though he had only spent six months with them, at least five of the slayer he knew had been killed. The one he knew the best being Renee, Xander's almost girlfriend, who had been killed by name during their mission in Japan.

"_The only thing you can do is move on with your life."_ Xander had said stonily after the fact when Spinelli asked him how he was doing. _"If you spend your time left mourning their death then it was a waste. You need to celebrate their life, the fact that you can keep living for them, and as long as you remember them, their never really dead."_

Spinelli had taken the advice to heart, and now he stood in the park. "Good bye Georgie," he said barely a whisper, "You'll never really be dead, because I will never forget you. I will live for you." A single tear escaped his eye as he turned and left the park, the candle blowing in the wind.

* * *

It was as he left the park that Spinelli was really starting to regret not sleeping the night before. Not really thinking, his feet led him to the coffee house. He was hesitant to go inside; he wanted to see his mentor but hopefully after a full night sleep and the mental fortitude to officially sever his ties with the organization. On the other hand, Dawn and Vi would kill him if and when they found out that he had a chance to get them coffee and hadn't.

Summoning the last of his energy he put a smile on his face and entered the coffee house. A girl that he didn't recognize was behind the counter, but he saw half of Milo sitting by the door to the office. He didn't know if Stone Cold was in there or Mr. Corinthos, so he waited for now. Instead he went to the counter and ordered the first of what was probably going to many cups of coffee today. While he was at the counter he was better able to see the seated Milo who, Spinelli realized with a chuckle, was asleep.

_That means it's most likely Stone Cold in there,_ He reasoned knowing that none of the guards would take the chance to nap if Mr. Sir was in their charge. _And they most likely have been here all night._ He smiled brightly at the barista as he accepted his coffee, gesturing to Milo he remarked, "It seems odd to have someone sleeping in a coffee house, ya know with all the caffeine and such." He joked awkwardly.

The girl grinned anyway, "Yeah he was here when I came in this morning, he works for the boss." She replied casually, "I've only worked here about a month, I go to the college, but their pretty protective and strangely profitable, but I mean it's only a coffee shop!"

Spinelli shook his head and slipped an extra dollar into the tip jar and quietly approached Milo. Shooting one last grin at the girl behind the counter, he leaned casually against the wall beside Milo, then proceeded to take a nice long, _LOUD_ slurp from his coffee. He fought the urge to laugh as Milo jumped awake.

"I though Mr. Sir and Stone Cold paid you brave protectors to be steadfast guards, not to nap!" He remarked chuckling. Milo looked up at him, confused slightly, but then recognization dawned on his face.

"Spinelli!" Milo cried out, leaping to his feet, embracing the younger man in the manliest of hugs. "Where have you been kid? Things have been pretty boring around here without you to lighten up things!"

Spinelli grinned, having not really anyone to have missed him; it made him feel all sorts of warm fuzzies to think that people had. "The Jackal was in Scotland, and England, and even a brief foray to Japan."

"What were you doing over there?" Milo asked, genuinely curious.

"Actually the Jackal was getting to know his family, do you remember last June when Stone Cold and the Jackal rushed off to the southern state to visit the Spinelli Matriarch?" Milo nodded, "Well she revealed the truth about the Jackal's parentage and after some clever connections the Jackal discovered that he had two wonderful sisters, the Fair Buffy and Wise Dawn." He explained, "Fair Buffy works for a school in Scotland, and Wise Dawn was finishing her master's degree at Oxford."

Milo grinned and slung an arm across Spinelli's shoulder, "That's great kid," He said as he led him into the office, "Hey Morgan look at who's back!" He said, catching Jason Morgan's attention.

Jason looked up from his work, glancing first at the clack, wincing when he realized that he had been here since late last night. Then he looked up to see who Milo was talking about, when he saw that it was Spinelli he smiled slightly, "Hey Spinelli," He greeted, stepping out from behind the desk he gave the young man a manly hug. "How was Scotland?"

"Very good Stone Cold," Spinelli replied as he took one of the chairs in the office. "The Jackal did keep a detailed account of his time with his sisters on his blog." _Well, almost detailed._

Jason rolled his eyes, "So now that you're back, what's your plan?"

Spinelli swallowed nervously, having dreaded this moment, not wanting to break his mentor's heart. "The Jackal has achieved his dream and become a PI! Wise Dawn, Artemis and the Jackal have bought one of the warehouses and converted it to our needs. Jackal PI is open for business!"

Jason let one of his rare smiles graced his face, "Good for you Spinelli, so you're the ones that bought that warehouse. We were getting nervous there for a little while when all the construction crews were around." Suddenly a dark thought crossed Jason's mind. "How'd you get the money to pay for all that? You haven't been hacking bank accounts again have you?"

"No! No, of course not, the Jackal is refraining from any and all illegal activity for the sake of his family and firm." Spinelli took a deep breath, "Speaking of which, the Jackal had hoped that you would not be too upset if he did not return to work for you and Mr. Sir."

Jason shot Spinelli a vaguely amused look, "I never expected you to come back to work for us, I'm glad you've got your business up and running, and you're out of the organization. It'll be a lot safer for you that way."

_That's what you think!_ Spinelli thought, he was about to say something else when _Secret Agent Man_ started spewing from his pocket. Spinelli smiled apologetically at Jason as he answered his phone. "Hello Artemis."

"Yo, 'Mian, where are you?" Vi asked.

"The Jackal is at the coffee shop in town visiting with his old mentor in coolness Stone Cold." He explained.

"Oh well great, grab me and Dawn our regular and get your butt back home." Vi said. Spinelli could hear Dawn in the background yelling about an axe.

"Why?"

"We got out first case."

* * *

So not very long, and I didn't fit the Xander flashback in, but I know where I'm going to put that now. Sooo yeah, their off to their first case! What's it going to be? Damned if I know!

Stayed tuned to find out.

Reviews are most welcome


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: So yeah, this took a lot longer to write than I even imagined, but work started up, and watching little brats think of new and interesting ways to kill themselves does not put me in a writing mood. But the pool is only open for one more week. In the meantime I have a vague plan for the next couple chapters, it's a mental map, but it's still a map.

I want to thank everyone that has been sending me reviews, they are most welcome, and as cheesy as this sounds "They like me, they really like me!"

Ya, I know, so yeah on with the show!!

* * *

Dawn wanted to block the whole world out as she sat by her brother's hospital bed. His torso heavily bandaged, hooked up to all the machines, she was having bad flashbacks to when her mom had been in the hospital. What had just supposed to be a routine trip, had all gone to hell. "We just found you 'Mian, you can't leave us now." She whispered laying her forehead on his arm as she held his hand. "You're stronger than this, you have to make it."

Her head shot up as the curtain was flung aside revealing an anxious Maxie Jones. "What the hell were you three doing that would land him in the HOSPITAL!?" She practically screeched with a slightly panicked edge to her voice.

"Maxie, I …" Dawn started, but was cut off.

"He just came back!" Maxie cried collapsing into the chair on the other side of the Spinelli's bed. "He can't leave me again."

Dawn smiled wistfully, "I was just telling him that."

Maxie took a deep breath has she took his other hand in hers. "Tell me what happened."

Dawn took a deep breath, "Well it all started when …"

* * *

48 hours earlier.

Spinelli grinned at Stone Cold after he hung up his phone, "Jackal PI has its very first case!" He crowed triumphantly.

Jason grinned, "Congratulation, that's pretty impressive seeing as you've been in town less than a day."

Spinelli's grin became kind of sheepish, "Well it's for our investors, so they've known about Jackal PI for a while."

"Ah, so that's how you afforded that warehouse," Jason said.

Spinelli nodded, "Now if Stone Cold would excuse his former grasshopper, I must away to my fair colleagues, and provide caffeine sustenance."

Jason nodded and escorted him out of the office, "Hey Kat," He called to the girl behind the counter.

"Yes Mr. Morgan?" She asked.

Jason clamped a hand on Spinelli's shoulder, "Anytime this guy comes in here, anything he or anyone with him orders is on the house, and you can pull that orange soda out of storage."

Kat nodded and headed to the storage room. Spinelli turned to Jason with a grateful, but reproachful look on his face. "The Jackal is most appreciative of his former master's generosity, but the Jackal must forewarn Stone Cold of Fair Dawn and Artemis's ability to inhale the dark brew."

Jason shook his head, "Don't worry Spinelli, a few free cups of coffee are not going to make much of a dent. Stop by next time you have a chance, I'd like to meet these girls of yours." And with that he disappeared back into the office.

Spinelli shrugged and approached the counter as Kat returned. She quickly added the orange soda to the small fridge, and then straightened to grin at him. "So you must be good friends with Mr. Morgan to have him comp your drinks!" She said, twirling a strand of her long brown hair with her finger.

Spinelli smiled kindly, "Yes, and despite Stone Cold's protests, I feel the Jackal's girls will put him out of business. That being said, the Jackal would like three caramel lattes, cream with sugar and three regular coffees, milk two sugars."

"Wow!" Kat said as she fixed the order, "That's a lot of coffee!"

"Yeah, and it's only for two girls."

* * *

As he expected, Spinelli made it barely two steps into the apartment when the tray of coffees was ripped out of his hands. The first cups were in the girl's stomachs moments later, and the second cups were moving as well. "So what's the job?" He asked, retrieving an orange soda from the fridge.

"Not much," Dawn replied, polishing off the remains of her second coffee. As she reached for the third she paused a moment to breath in the aroma. As Xander once commented, Dawn's morning coffee ritual consisted of suck, sip and savor. "Now that we're remotely settled the New York office is just calling in a favor for the night. All the girls have finals in the morning, and they want to study instead of patrol tonight, so they called us."

One of the main goals of the new Council was to provide the opportunity for any slayer that wanted too the option to receive an education. There were three slayers who shared a townhouse in the city while attending school. It had come as a surprise for the original Scooby Gang but NYC had a relatively low demon population. Most of the ones that did live in the city were from peaceful clans that had been there for generations. So three girls were more than enough.

Spinelli nodded, "Will the Protectors of the night be lodging or will we be driving back in the wee hours of the morning?"

"Angie said we can crash at their townhouse, they want to take us out for lunch after their tests are done." Vi said as she came out of her bedroom, a small overnight bag in hand, second cup of coffee in hand. She paused as she looked at Spinelli; he was wearing the same pants and shirt from the night before. He had just gotten rid of the tie and exchanged the jacket for a sweatshirt. His hair was more mussed than usual and there were dark bags under his eyes. _He didn't sleep last night!_ the thought dawned on her. "Hey 'Mian, we don't have to get going for another couple of hours. Why don't you go catch some shut eye, it's going to be a long night in the big city."

Spinelli hesitated, but Dawn was nodding along with Vi. "Fine, the Jackal will go into hibernation mode for now." He grumbled as he dragged himself to his bedroom.

* * *

Much later that evening the three found themselves wandering the island of Manhattan. The girls had let Spinelli sleep for most of the day before heading into the city. They had arrived at the Council house to find the regular slayers elbow deep in textbooks. After a brief overview they struck out of patrol. They had been told to avoid certain areas, certain peaceful demon families, and the cops. The three had also been given several pairs of handcuffs and told to leave any muggers in their underwear.

So four hours, six fledglings, and two muggers later Dawn, Vi and Spinelli were contemplating taking a break for food.

"There is every possible type of fast food imaginable within a block of here, and if we go farther, it just repeats over and over again!" Vi shouted when Dawn said she didn't see anything she wanted.

"I know, but we're in New York City! There has to be one of those cool night club restaurant type places that you always see on TV!" Dawn whined, turning her nose up at the various selections of McDonalds, Wendy's, and Burger Kings.

"The Jackal has an idea," Spinelli interjected before Dawn worked herself into a tantrum. He loved his sister, but sometimes she could act like a five year old. He quickly flagged down a taxi, and opened the door for the girls, "Your carriage M'ladies," he said with a grand sweeping gesture before climbing in after them. "112th and Broadway please." He told the driver.

"Where are we going 'Mian?" Vi asked curiously.

"The inquisitive one will have to wait and see." He replied with a grin.

A few harrowing minutes later the cab stopped on the side of the road. The girls climbed out as Spinelli paid the driver. After he got out of the car he smiled at the look on Dawn's face. "There you are sistermine, like something you've seen on TV!"

They were standing outside of _Tom's Restaurant_, the one seen on Seinfeld every week.

* * *

After they had eaten and finished their patrol, the three piled into the spare beds at the Council town house around 5 am. They enjoyed several hours of restful sleep before the resident slayers returned from their finals. Angie and Megan both went to NYU; while Gabby attended the Fashion Institute. All three had originally been from the surrounding suburbs of the city, so they had been an obvious pick for this specific outpost.

So around noon everyone was up and active, and the resident trio guided the new trio through the city to a small deli for lunch. As they gathered around a table they chatted about the weather, the girl's college life. The new office in Port Charles, the weirdness of Spinelli being the Summer Sister's long lost brother and many other topics. However it wasn't until they returned to the townhouse that the girls asked the important question.

"So how did the patrol go last night?" Angie asked as they put away their jackets.

"Not bad," Vi responded.

"Yeah," Dawn agreed, "Probably the easiest patrol I've been on, there were a couple fledges, but that's about it."

The girls nodded, it was the answer they had expected. However Spinelli had a question.

"The Jackal is most curious as to where the fledgling dark creatures of the night are coming from? There must be a more experienced creature out there making them?" he asked the girls. The three girls exchanged and uneasy look.

"We don't know who he is, but we've seen him from a distance." Angie started carefully.

"Yeah, but he's always gone before we can reach him, we think he's gotta be really old." Gabby piped up.

"We've tried to catch him, but he's just too fast." Megan tossed in as well.

Angie glowered at the two, before taking over the explanation, obviously the senior slayer in the house. "We've done some research, but haven't come up with much. He always targets the same type though, homeless and terminal."

"Terminal?" Vi and Dawn asked in unison.

Angie nodded, "Every single one, we try to nab ID's before we dust in case like we have to notify someone or such, and when we noticed that they were all homeless, we dug a bit deeper and found that they all had like an expiration date. Like cancer or AID's or something."

_The Euthenizing Vampire_, Spinelli thought, _While I can't say I agree with a vampire, at least he ends their suffering._

* * *

They were probably only an hour away from Port Charles when Vi suddenly perked up in the passenger seat. "Hey 'Mian slow down." She said rolling down the window looking at the side of the road.

"Do you sense something?" Dawn asked, far more familiar with the signs of Slay-dar in action than Spinelli was.

Vi nodded as the car pull over on the side of the road. The trio climbed out grabbing their weapons from the back and carefully approached the tree line. "Something is definitely going on over there." She whispered as they snuck through the trees. In the distance they could see the light of a fire. As they got closer they could see a few vampires milling around a clearing with a pair of bulky demons standing guard. On the ground was a blanket with various items strewn about, but also there was an unconscious girl.

"We seem to have a hostage and/or sacrifice situation." Vi whispered to the other two, her night vision being a lot better.

As they watched one of the vampires approached the blanket and pick up a book. "Tonight! We will reverse the calling of all the slayers!" He shouted as he started to read from the book.

Vi and Spinelli eyes widened as Dawn started to crack up with silent laughter as the vampires voice boomed from the clearing. "What are you doing?" Spinelli asked.

"_hehe_ … reverse the slayer's calling … _hehe_ … he's reading from an ancient Sumerian cook book, it's a recipe for bread." Dawn giggled to herself, but quickly got herself under control. "Anyways, we need to go get the girl. Those big demons look like Polgaras, not very smart, but have a spike that comes out of their arm."

"There's only two of them, and three vamps, easy pickings." Vi replied. "On three?"

The siblings nodded as the grip their weapons. Vi abruptly stood up and screamed "THREE!" as she charged into clearing, immediately loping the head off one of the Polgaras before it even had time to react. Despite Dawn's comment about them not being very smart, the other one seemed to possess a sense of self preservation and fled into the woods. Her momentum still carrying her forward Vi body slammed into one of the three vampires, bring him to the ground. Pining him to the ground she fished a stake from her pocket and dusted him within seconds. The young slayer got to her feet and turn around to see Dawn and Spinelli double team the other vampire leaving the one with the book.

"You can't touch me! I possess and ancient spell book with unimaginable powers!" He shrieked, and started to read out loud from the book, sending Dawn into another set of giggles. "Ah-ha I see I have driven you to madness with my curse!" He crowed triumphantly taking the laughing Dawn as a sign of insanity.

Dawn straightened, wiping tears from her eyes, "Dude, you just told Vi to boil the sheep's intestines for 10 minutes or until tender, you've got a cook book."

The look of utter disappointment that crossed the vampire's face was brief as Vi slammed the stake home. The danger gone they turned their attention to the girl, she seemed to be about their age, brunette, as they carefully rolled her over to check her pulse Spinelli gasped, it was the girl, Kat, from Stone Cold and Mr. Sir's cafe.

"Do you know her 'Mian?" Dawn asked as she checked the girl's vitals, which were strong.

"I only met her yesterday morning, she works at Mr. Sir's coffee shop, and her name is Kat." He explained, "How is she?"

Dawn did a quick diagnostic spell, one of the first that every watcher learned, "She seems to be alright, just unconscious, maybe drugged, we should probably call an ambulance."

"Quick, get the unconscious one into the car! We're not far from hospital; we can get her there faster than it will take to call an ambulance." Spinelli said as he bounded over to the SUV. He opened the back door as Vi and Dawn carried the girl over. As the girls put her in the backseat Spinelli ran back to the clearing shouting over his shoulder. "I'm just going to grab the weapons!"

The girls nodded, and Dawn started to climb into the backseat with the girl when they heard Spinelli emit a painful shout. Spinning around the pair ran back to the clearing to find Spinelli clutching his side as he tried to stab the Polgara demons that had ran away before. Vi reacted immediately, grabbing one of the swords she lopped the demon's head off. Dawn ran to Spinelli's side, crying as the blood began to spread from the wound.

He looked at the girls, starting to go into shock. "The Jackal has been stabbed?" he stated in a voice of disbelief before he lost consciousness.

* * *

"I need a doctor here!" Vi shouted as she burst into the emergency room Spinelli over her shoulder in a fireman carry. She placed him as gently as possible onto an empty gurney, as Dawn followed with the girl they had found, propped up on her shoulder. The various ER nurses swarmed the two girls, retrieving the girl from Dawn and starting to work on Spinelli.

"What's going on?" Nadine Crowell asked Vi while checking Spinelli's vitals. The other nurses and doctors began to work on the gaping wound in his side.

"He was attack from behind; we didn't see what it was. Dawn and I were helping the girl into the car." Vi spit out, pointing over her shoulder to where Dawn was talking to the doctor working on the girl. "Is he going to be ok?"

One of the doctors looked up at her, "He's lost a lot of blood, but there doesn't seem to be any major organs punctured. Are you his family?"

Vi shook her head, "DAWN!" she yelled, "Come deal with your brother, I'll stay with her." She said trading places with Dawn.

Dawn ran over and gave the doctor all the necessary medical information. A few hours later she found herself sitting in a hospital room waiting for Spinelli to wake up. Dawn wanted to block the whole world out as she sat by her brother's hospital bed. His torso heavily bandaged, hooked up to all the machines, she was having bad flashbacks to when her mom had been in the hospital.

"We just found you 'Mian, you can't leave us now." She whispered laying her forehead on his arm as she held his hand. "You're stronger than this, you have to make it."

Her head shot up as the curtain was flung aside revealing an anxious Maxie Jones. "What the hell were you three doing that would land him in the HOSPITAL!?" She practically screeched with a slightly panicked edge to her voice.

"Maxie, I …" Dawn started, but was cut off.

"He just came back!" Maxie cried collapsing into the chair on the other side of the Spinelli's bed. "He can't leave me again."

Dawn smiled wistfully, "I was just telling him that."

Maxie took a deep breath has she took his other hand in hers. "Tell me what happened."

Dawn took a deep breath, "Well it all started when …" Dawn paused, not sure exactly how to tell Maxie what happened without revealing too much.

"Ladies?" the confused and groggy voice of Spinelli interrupted her. "What is going on?"

"Oh thank god 'Mian!" Dawn cried hugging him, "You had us worried there for a bit!"

"SPUH-NELLI!" Maxie cried as well gripping his other hand. "You can't scare me like that, you just came back! I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you!"

There was a flurry of activity as the doctors rushed in to check Spinelli's vitals and such. Dawn and Maxie were ushered out of the room into the waiting area, just as Vi arrived.

"So what the hell were you three doing?" Maxie asked again, spinning around to stare down Vi and Dawn in the waiting room. She had her fist poised on her cocked hip.

Vi and Dawn exchanged nervous glances, "We can't really disclose confidential case material," Dawn tried to explain.

"No no no," Maxie cried waving her hand at the girls, "You are not going to feed me this crap, I get it that you're Spin's sister," she gestured to Dawn, "And that you are his…something," She said waving her hand at Vi, "But I was his friend long before you both came along. AAnnndd I was helping when Jackal Pi was just a pipe dream for Spin, and if you think you're going to get rid of me now you've both got another things coming!"

"I'm sorry Maxie, but Spinelli could lose his license if we tell you anything confidential, so unless you're going to work at the firm…" Vi trailed off, banking on what she had heard from Spinelli's comments on Maxie's desire to work at Kate Howard's magazine.

Maxie eyed both of the girls, a fire in her eyes, "Fine, if you're not going to tell me anything I have to go check in at Crimson, tell Spin I'll be back later." And then the little blonde spun on her heel and left the waiting room.

The two girls both released a breath they didn't know they had been holding. "Well, that could have gone better," Vi commented.

Dawn nodded, "Come on, we gotta get 'Mian checked out and back to the warehouse so Willow can port over and heal him."

* * *

It was after a few days of hiding in the apartment before Spinelli felt it was safe to return to work without attracting suspicion. Dawn and Vi had been in and out, checking on the girl they had rescued, filling out the correct police reports, going back to the original site to cleanse everything. They were still getting dressed for the first official day of the office being open. So he found it odd that he could hear someone moving around the room at the bottom of the stairs. Grabbing one of the not so decorative axes from its holster on the wall Spinelli cautiously approached the bottom of the stairs.

It was a shock when he saw Maxie moving between the three desks in the room. "Maxie?"

Maxie spun on her designer heels to shoot Spinelli a grin, "Hi!"

"Maximista what are you doing here?" Spinelli asked clearly confused.

"Well like Vi said last week at the hospital, you can't tell me anything unless I work for you." She smiled brightly and spread her arms, "So say hello to your new secretary!"

* * *

Ta-Da! It took me long enough didn't it. Well as mentioned above I haven't been in very creative environment so this thing was written kind of piece-mail like.

So side notes, the coffee orders are my sister and mine. She drinks the froofy caramel latte's and I like plain hot coffee, milk w/ 2 sugars. In the meantime, Kat from the coffee shop is my sister.

So yeah, how are they going to get anything done while trying to play Dodge the Maxie? And what happens when Johnny and Lulu come up for air and the former Fairest Blonde One realizes her friend is back in town and given her title away? And perhaps some old Sunnydale friends might be paying a visit?

It all will happen here … eventually … I promise … just be patient with me!

Reviews are most welcome!


End file.
